Kilrathi Empire "Gothri" Heavy Fighter/Bomber
Name: Gothri Craft: Kilrathi Empire Gothri Space Superiority Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter/Bomber Scale: starfighter Length: 15 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+5 Cargo Capacity: 400 kg Consumables: 9 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 10 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 6D Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Civilian Grade Mass Driver Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-4/8/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,600m Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Civilian Grade Particle Cannons '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 3D+2 *'2 Civilian Grade Meson Blasters '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,600m Damage: 3D *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery :*'Light Dumb Fire (DF) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1/2/8 Atmosphere Range: 10-100/200/800m Ammo: 1 Damage: 3D+1 :*'Standard Friend-or-Foe (IFF) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 4D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,200m Ammo: 1 Damage: 4D+1 :*'Light Heat Seeker' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/6/9 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/900m Ammo: 3 Damage: 4D *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/9 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/900m Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Description: The Gothri is a heavy fighter and space bomber in the service of the Kilrathi Empire. It saw a great deal of action against the fleets of the Terran Confederation during the Terran-Kilrathi War. The Gothri is often considered the premiere space bomber of the Kilrathi Empire, being a heavily-improved incarnation of previous bomber designs of the Kilrathi War. Designed with the intent of replacing the Jalkehi, the Gothri's role was expanded to that of a space superiority dogfighter and anti-capital ship bomber, and thus exhibited admirable speed and a heavy missile loadout that proved lethal to many Terran vessels and fighters. Gothri, however, were still slow due to their heavy size and payload, and thus was fitted with a rear turret for defense. Gothri are quite deadly on the battlefield individually, but when deployed in squadrons, they could prove to be a major threat to the Confederation. The Gothri was first deployed in 2667 after the conclusion of the First Enigma Campaign. It soon replaced the Jalkehi deployed by elite Kilrathi fighter squadrons, and in a relatively short span of time were deployed all across the frontlines of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The Gothri served with distinction in the Second and Third Enigma Campaigns, and many were encountered in the volatile Epsilon Sector. They proved their worth on the battlefield, able to take on ace Terran pilots and destroy numerous starships across the galaxy. In addition to this, the Gothri was a popular ship for Kilrathi raiders operating in the Gemini Sector, having been specially equipped with modified jump capabilities, longer life support, and a full weapons payload. Many Terran civilian vessels fell victim to these merciless marauders in spite of the relative safety of the Gemini Sector. Gothris continued to serve the Empire faithfully through much of the remainder of the Kilrathi War, but have largely vanished from Terran airspace with the destruction of Kilrah in 2669. Source *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Gothri *Wing Commander Information Center: Gothri Heavy Fighter *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 294) *thedemonapostle